A Surprising Love
by Silverpelt21
Summary: Veronica was excited because she was about to turn 18 and finally become a Pokemon Ranger, but she never thought that she would lose her virginity and discover something new about herself so close to that special day. You can expect yuri, straight, yaoi, lemons, limes and Pokemonxhuman. If you don't know what any of that means, you probably shouldn't read this. You've been warned
1. Chapter 1

A Surprising Love

I am sooooo glad that I finally finished the first chapter of **A Surprising Love**! I started this about a year ago but forgot about it until I found the notebook I wrote it in a week ago. My writer's block is starting up so I'm sorry to any of you that were looking forward to an update on one of my other fics. I have assignments to do over the break and my family is starting to get sick so it may take a little while for me to update. But enough with the sad stuff, let's get to the disclaimer. And doing the disclaimer today is….. *pulls card out of box* Happy from Fairy Tail!

Happy: Aye!

Me: Happy, will you please do the disclaimer for me?

Happy: Will I get fish if I do?

Me: I'll give you a big fish.

Happy: Yay! Silverpelt doesn't own Pokemon or is making any profit in making this fanfiction. She actually loses a fish for this fic so be nice! *adorable smile*

Me: Thank you Happy. *hands salmon*

Happy: Yay! *starts gnawing on the fish*

Me: Umm, okay. Anyway, before we begin the fic I must describe the main character, Veronica.

Name: Veronica Bloom

Age: 17

Gender: Female (duh)

Features:

-Light brown hair with caramel streaks that falls a little past the small of her back. Usually wears it up so it won't interfere with Ranger duties.

-Dark brown eyes with golden flecks surrounding the pupils in perfect circles.

-Lightly tanned skin and toned body. Veronica usually wears anything that's blue, green, black, red, purple or dark brown.

Info: Lives with her mom, dad, 2 cousins, and her uncle that's always away on business. Her family owns a farm that (separately) breeds Arcanines and Eevees. The story takes place two days before Veronica's 18th birthday.

And I think that's it! Now, on to Veronica's lovely, sexual, and surprising life. Hope you enjoy.

Morning light shown through the window and into the normal sized room. Veronica groaned and blearily looked at the calendar. Her eyes widened when she saw the date. She jumped out of bed, grabbed the clothes that she had set out last night, ran down the stairs, and locked herself in the bathroom. A few seconds before her cousin could claim it. Loud beating and yelling could be heard throughout the whole house, the family's usual alarm clock.

"No fair," Veronica's cousin Camille shouted, "I was going to be in there first!"

"Was being the key word." Veronica sang, pleased with her speed. Camille made a noise of frustration and stomped to her room, slamming the door loudly. Veronica smirked and undressed then got into the shower. Finished, she blow-dried then brushed her hair. Lightning fast, she brushed her teeth, ran out of the bathroom, grabbed a piece of toast that sprung up from the toaster, buttered it, and gobbled it down.

"Thanks mom!" She threw over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag and made her way towards her bike, petting her favorite Growlithe, Ryan as she passed him. He whimpered and started towards her. She closed the gate and looked over it at the small pup.

"I know boy, but you have to stay here. I'll be back at the usual time." Veronica smiled at the Growlithe, "bye." She started pedaling towards her destination, Ranger School.

~Time break~

"Finally, lunchtime!" Veronica jumped as Will, one of her best friends, yelled right beside her. "Geez Will," Veronica said, rubbing her right ear, "You don't have to yell. My poor ear…" She glared half-heartedly at her loud friend as he gave her sad puppy dog eyes and yelled "I'm sorry!" over and over again. When they got in the line, Veronica quickly grabbed an apple and shoved it in Will's mouth. He didn't seem to care as he started eating the juicy fruit. The young ranger sighed, 'Will's obnoxious sometimes but he's still a great guy. I just wish he had someone to steady him.' Although, it would be a very hard task because of his extreme ADHD. As they sat down at their usual table, another one of Veronica's friends threw herself into a seat and squealed. Veronica jumped once again, startled while Will sat unfazed, eating his sandwich.

"What is it Ginger?" Veronica asked, grapping at her heart.

Said redhead smiled before saying, "Well, as you know, I work with the teachers and I can go through anyone's files as long as no one finds out…." Ginger grinned, catlike then said, "Don't give me that look Vee! This is good news. I looked in yours and one particular piece of paper caught my eye. A graduation certificate." The redhead leaned back and smiled. Veronica looked at her with a blank expression. "Please tell me why this is important."

Ginger burst out, "It means that you're going to graduate early! There was a note clipped to it that said on Wednesday, when you turn 18, they're going to hold an assembly and it'll be your graduation." Veronica's eyes went wide, a complete look of dumbfoundedness across her face.

"B…B-but why would they graduate me earlier than anyone else?" Veronica asked, looking from Ginger to Will. They shook their heads, also confused.

"It's simple," Their friend Wyatt said as he sat down, "When you saved the school, that got you extra cred."

Oh, that. That was pure luck. Veronica had got to the school early because she had set her alarm for 6:00 am instead of 6:45 am like usual. As she walked into the school, she heard noises from a classroom near the entrance. Opening the door, she found a wild Ponyta neighing loudly and kicking the desks around it. Veronica whipped out her styler and calmed down the wild Pokemon by capturing it. Unluckily, its mane had caught some things on fire so she had to go out and capture some water Pokemon to put it out. By the time she was done, the principal had shown up and demanded to know what happened. Needless to say, there was a lot of clean up. Veronica still couldn't believe that she was graduating early, the thought was swamping any other thoughts from her mind. After the news set in, the whole table went quiet. Veronica was thinking about what would happen after she graduated and where she would be assigned to. Everyone else however, was thinking of the two months they would have to go through without their friend.

The rest of lunch was passed in silence. Even Will didn't jump up and shout something like he usually did. Ginger looked over at Wyatt, knowing how hard this must be for him. He had confided in her that he was in love with Vee but made her promise not to tell her or anyone else. Ginger felt so bad for him. His dirty blonde hair was in front of his face but from the angle she was sitting at, Ginger could see that Wyatt was sneaking peeks of Veronica from underneath his hair. She almost squealed, he looked so cute when he was mooning over Vee. That thought quickly vanished when she thought of her best friend leaving. Ginger was excited for Veronica, she really was. But, she was really sad about not seeing her for two months and in that time, Vee could be assigned to an area across seas. They might never see each other again. 'Even so," Ginger thought as the bell rung, 'Wyatt must be feeling ten times worse than me about this.' She watched him slowly get up, and walk out of the lunchroom with his head pointed downwards. 'This is going to be a long two months.' She thought sadly.

~Time break~

As Veronica rode home, she couldn't help but think of her graduation and what place she would be assigned to afterward. She would most likely get assigned as an Area Ranger or maybe a job in the city. Veronica really hoped that she wouldn't be moved to a city; almost all of the people were snobs and looked down on anyone who wasn't like them. Plus, the Rangers never had anything to do and she wanted a little excitement. Around the forest though, there's always angry Pokemon that cause trouble or forest fires. And Veronica knew a lot of people around their forest that needed help all of the time. She would love to help them and was sure that they'd be thankful. Veronica wasn't like other people; she didn't need gifts to know that she did something good. Just a thank you was enough.

Veronica parked her bike and ran inside her house. A thought nudged at the back of her mind, 'Where's Ryan?' The thought vanished completely when she stepped in her house and was met by silence. She expected to find her family crowded around the kitchen, waiting for supper. It was nothing like that. A slip of paper caught the teen's eye. She picked it up from the counter.

_Dear Veronica,_

_Your father and I are going out on a "date night", Camille's idea. You're going to be alone tonight until late because Camille and Ethan are both over at friends' houses. Your father and I are going bowling and then we're getting something to eat. We've fed the pokemon, except for the north barn Arcanines. Don't burn the house down, no parties, you know the rules. I left some stew in the fridge for you. I love you honey, lock everything up tight._

_Love Mom_

Veronica's POV.

Well, I guess I would have to tell everyone tomorrow. I looked outside, my stomach faintly growling. It would take about 10 minutes to feed the three Arcanines, but only if I ran. Making my decision, I grabbed some Pokefood and ran to the north barn. As I was outside, I looked around for Ryan but there was no sight of him. "He must already be asleep," I muttered to myself, "ah well, have to focus on feeding the Arcanines."

You must be confused about the north barn so I should explain. Well, you see, my family does things differently than other Pokemon Farms. Other farms let their Pokemon breed as much as they want and with any other Pokemon. They simply don't care. My family though, we try to make everything easier for the Eevees and Arcanines. Mostly, it's the Arcanines that need help though… some of the males don't care if they're hurting the females and we try to prevent that. We also don't allow any of the males to go after the really old Arcanines. Right now, all we have is one really old female and two newly evolved sisters who haven't been introduced to breeding or mating season.

My mom and dad had problems with bigger male Arcanines ganging up on some smaller females and 'having their way with them.' So I had the idea to move them to a small piece of land and fence it off so the males wouldn't try anything. My mom thought that it was a great idea and said it'd be better if we built them a barn to make them more comfortable. My dad said that the males would burn the fence and get to the females anyway. I solved yet another problem and made the Arcanines understand what we were doing, with the help of an Espeon named Angel. There also might have been some threatening involved, it WAS Angel after all. Boy did we ever mis-name a Pokemon.

They were ok with it and my father only had one condition, my mother and I had to take care of the females living there after he built the barn. We agreed. Three years later, the barn was built and we only had a situation with a male once. He had been ramming himself against the fence, trying to break it. He went without food for a day and had to wear a cone on his head for two days. Since then, we haven't had any more problems. I looked up and saw the gate in front of me and stopped before I ran into it. When I shut the gate behind me, I heard light padding and turned around.

(Author's Note: I think it's about time for some citrusy stuff don't you? It'll be yuri, girl on girl, so if you don't want to read that, you can skip this part.)

"Oh, it's just you Rose." I said, scratching the lighter colored sister behind her ears. She whined at me, probably wanting food. I filled up all three food dishes and looked around for Rose's sister, Dusk and the older Arcanine, Delilah. I shrugged then headed for the gate, but stopped when I heard whining. It was Rose again. I stooped down and started scratching her ears.

"What is it girl?" I glanced at the food dish. "Aren't you hungry?" She whined again then started licking my face. I giggled but then it turned into a gasp when I was suddenly pushed on my back. When I looked up, I was greeted with the sight of Rose with a strange expression on her face. She glanced down at herself and whined once again. Following her glance I saw something that made me gasp. Her vagina was out in the open and her juices were already flowing, soaking into her fur. I couldn't help but stare until a paw on my chest broke me out of my trance. I was shocked to say the least and searched Rose's eyes for permission.

I had known for a while that I'm bisexual so the whole entire 'girl part' didn't matter to me and if she was asking for my help, I wouldn't mind helping. She nodded as an answer and closed her eyes. As I slowly reached down, it occurred to me that I hadn't had any thoughts that this was wrong. All I saw was a Pokemon that needed help, so of course I went with Ranger instincts and helped. I reached down and my hand finally found its destination. A long moan filled the air as my fingers brushed against her clit. As I worked her bud, I somehow maneuvered to where my head was between her back legs. I hesitated but then decided to take the plunge. My tongue found its way past her folds and it collected a generous amount of her juices as it did so. I slowly added a finger and moved it around, adding more pleasure for the Arcanine. She pushed her vagina nearer to my face as I added another finger to her burning hot depths. Her juices were flowing faster as my ministrations sped up. She panted loudly. I could tell that she was close.

My fingers went into overdrive, working her clit and one twist of my other fingers inside her and she was done. Cum flowed into my mouth and down my chin. It seemed like a river was coming from her nether region. Licking my lips, I stood up. Rose had already settled down on the ground and was drifting off. I wiped off the residue of her juices on my sleeve before petting her. Her eyes closed and her breathing quickly became slower and deeper. With Rose pleased and asleep, I picked up the special fire-type Pokechow and headed for the house.

(AN: Ok done with the yuri but there will be a bit of self-pleasuring in a little bit so be prepared for that.)

When I got inside, I immediately heated up the stew and settled in the soft, light green armchair in the living room. My stomach was finally satisfied. As I put the dishes up, I noticed how dirty my clothes were.

'Probably from being knocked down in the dirt.' I thought. Blushing at the memory, I headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Stepping into the bathroom, I quickly changed my mind. I found the basket of bath soaps and bath pearls that my grandma had bought me. My mom must have pulled it out for me to use. A smile came onto my face. Everything was working out for me lately, oh no I hope I didn't just jinx myself.

I filled the bathtub with water and dropped a few pearls in. I got undressed and carefully stepped into the warm water. I sighed with pleasure. The water soothed muscles that I didn't realize were aching. I allowed myself to enjoy it for a few more moments before I started to clean myself. My arousal made itself known to me as soon as my fingers brushed against my folds. I hadn't even thought of my own pleasure when I was pleasuring Rose. My hands traveled downward on their own accord. My left hand started rubbing my clit and my right groped my breast. Pleasure flowed through me as my hands continued. A loud moan slipped out of my mouth and I was so thankful that no one else was home. With chores and school, I didn't have much time to think of myself. Rubbing harder, I felt my climax coming. My body jerked and tensed as I came even closer. I was literally on the verge of orgasm when the sound of breaking glass hit my ears.

I gasped with shock, the pleasure leaving my body as I stood up and grabbed a towel. There wasn't anything glass inside of the house so it must have been one of the downstairs windows. Now covered up, I quietly went downstairs and grabbed the bat beside Ethan's room. My dad had bought it and some baseballs because he thought that he and Ethan could bond over the sport. Big fail. Ethan wasn't the sporty type and I thanked Arceus(God) that he wasn't. I wouldn't want anyone to know that I was here, especially if it was a burglar. I heard slight thumps as I got near the living room. Scared, but ready, I stepped into the room with the bat raised. The sight made me freeze. Standing in a moonbeam of light from the broken window, was an Arcanine that I didn't recognize. An Arcanine that was now snarling and growling at me.

Aaaaaaaandd that's the end of the first chapter of **A Surprising Love**! Phew, glad that I finally finished this. Family problems, migraines, and drama kept me from finishing this sooner. Gomen to any of you who want updates on my other fics. Too much stuff is going on in my life for me to work on my fanfictions, sadly. But don't worry, I will not give up on the other fics, they will be finished. Even if it takes a year although I would rather it not be that long… hahaha If you want to review, go ahead or you could message me and talk to me about the fic or whatever. Well, that's all folks!

-Silverpelt


	2. Chapter 2

A Surprising Love

Chapter 2

Okay everyone, this is chapter 2 of A Surprising Love. I've been putting this off for too long and I'm finally getting off my lazy butt to write this. Most of you have probably figured this out if you read my other stories, but I am a girl so most of my stories will have the main character as a girl. Anyway, in this chapter, there will be lemon so you can look forward to that :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I do own the characters because they are from my imagination.

Veronica's POV-

Those huge teeth looked ready to rip my throat out. Those black eyes weren't filled with mercy and I doubted that I would live with just a baseball bat to protect me. The growling noise coming out of the Arcanine's throat sounded…odd somehow. My mind was screaming at me to run but my Ranger instincts kicked in and I moved closer. With every step that I took, the fire Pokemon seemed to tense up even more. When I was finally only a few feet away, I knew that something was wrong. The Arcanine wasn't looking at me, it was looking at the ground with an expression of pain on its face. I barely saw something blue on its neck. With a start, I grabbed the small pocketknife that was on the table near me and lunged towards the Arcanine. It didn't even see me coming.

I could feel the knife slicing through the fabric of the collar. It slid from its choking position around the Arcanine's throat and fell on the ground. The fire type Pokemon who I now knew wasn't a threat, took big gasps of air. I breathed a sigh of relief and patted the loyal dog Pokémon's soft fur.

"Ryan. You scared the living daylights out of me." And it was Ryan, the blue collar that was now on the ground was good enough evidence of that. The other evidence was the little yapping sound that he made right before he licked my face. It had been cute when he was a little Growlithe but now that he's an Arcanine, I had slobber all over my face. I laughed at Ryan's still puppy like attitude and wiped my face off with my arm. Ryan looked down at the collar that had been previously choking him and growled at it, scaring me. I shook my head before cleaning off my arm and my face with the towel around me.

While I was cleaning, I didn't notice that Ryan had started sniffing the air around the collar. His head rose up a little and he continued sniffing. I was still ignorant about what was going on, but figured it out when his cold nose found its way past my towel. I shrieked and fell backwards, landing hard on my back. I groaned and shakily got half way up before Ryan was at it again. Except this time, with his tongue. The warm appendage slipped past my folds and lapped at my clit. A moan escaped my mouth. I looked down and saw that Ryan's head was underneath my towel. Half of me was saying to push him away while the other half was telling me to enjoy the pleasure. In the end, I pulled up my towel to give him more room to work and laid back. I would've gone with the half that was telling me to do the 'right thing' but my mind went back to a few minutes ago when I was with Rose.

His tongue circled my hole before plunging inside. Panic filled me when I thought about Ryan's teeth hurting me but I never felt them. For such a big beast, he was surprising gentle. His paw came up and I felt the soft fur touch me. One paw landed on my leg while the other came up to rub my clit. By that time, any ridiculous reasoning why I shouldn't enjoy this was pushed far out of my head. The paw that was on my leg, moved and settled on my barely clothed chest. Ryan's tongue pumped in and out of me like how I imagined a cock would. The pleasure that I'm feeling is like nothing that I've felt before.

Suddenly, Ryan hooked his paw underneath my towel and ripped it off my body. I shivered when the cool air hit my naked body. My nipples hardened from the combined forces of the cool air and the pleasure that the Arcanine between my legs was currently making me feel. Ryan's tongue went back to focusing on my clit and I could feel my orgasm nearing. It was approaching faster than I expected but this was my first time doing anything like this.

Just when I was about to cum, I was stopped again. Ryan stopped licking at my vagina to lick my breasts instead. I squirmed beneath the fire dog type Pokemon and moaned like a bitch in heat. The sounds I was making were the most erotic things that have ever been uttered from my throat. All at once it hit me. I wanted to be fucked. HARD.

I adjusted myself a little and let Ryan continue his ministrations. With my new view point, I could see his throbbing pink cock. I brought my hand to his face and pushed him away slightly. He looked at me with confusion on his furry face but that soon turned to pleasure when I scooted down and grabbed his hard member. He whimpered when my hand slid to the base of his rod. I tentatively licked the tip and found that I liked the salty taste of precum. Acting quickly, I fit my mouth around his meat and sucked. His whimpering got louder as I pleasured him. I smiled around the cock in my mouth. He thrust weakly into my mouth and I had to scoot down so I wouldn't choke.

I pulled away for a few seconds to say, "Don't worry boy, there'll be plenty more. Oh, and be as loud as you want."

At that, Ryan howled loudly and I giggled before continuing. I was surprised that I was doing this. Never before had I thought that my first experience with a guy in a sexual way would actually be with my Pokemon. I hadn't done any of this with a guy because I thought that I wasn't ready but know I knew that I was wrong. I want it as badly as he does.

The precum that flooded my mouth was like heaven. I kept putting more and more of his member in my mouth. Before I knew it, I was deep-throating him. I was pleasantly surprised to find that I didn't have the urge to gag. He howled and I could feel his cock throb. Knowing that he was close to orgasming, I pulled away. Could you blame me for wanting to have a little fun? I put my hands where my mouth was before and squeezed slightly.

"You like that, dontcha boy?" He nodded his head, his tongue out of his mouth and panting. "Want more?" I asked innocently. He nodded again, this time wiggling his lower body for emphasis. I stood up and moved over to the couch. I bent over it and sent Ryan a seductive look before swaying my ass. He took the hint and mounted me. I could feel the tip of his member touching my folds.

'This is it,' I thought, 'I'm going to lose my virginity…..to a Pokemon. But that's okay.'

I reached back and petted his fur. Taking a deep breath, I told him to go ahead. When he thrust inside of me and broke my hymen, I thought that I was going to die from the pain. I screamed for him to stop and thankfully, he did. My breaths were deep and I groaned from the pain. After a few minutes of this, I told Ryan to continue. He started out slow. I gritted my teeth for the first few thrusts because I couldn't adjust to his size at first. At one particular point, he thrust into me and I saw stars. I moaned.

"D…Do that a-again R-r-Ryan. P-please." He grunted before hitting that spot again. With him hitting that special place inside of me, I couldn't feel any pain anymore. He howled and I moaned and screamed with pleasure right along with him. I didn't feel like I had control of my body anymore as it got slammed with pleasure. My hips moved back and met his thrusts. My legs pulled him closer and made him go deeper. I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs when Ryan started going faster. I urged him on, wanting more.

"Oh Arceus! Oh, please…please more! Ryan, please, harder! Faster! F-fuck!" He obliged. My scream was the loudest that I've ever done. The thought crossed my mind about the noise but then remembered that my parents weren't going to be back for a while. I was glad for that.

With every thrust, he hit that spot inside of me again. I felt my orgasm building up. He fucked me harder and slammed into me. I looked back. My eyes widened when I saw how fast that he was going. He started slamming into me and I knew that I wasn't going to last. I met his thrusts and screamed. My whole entire body clenched. I knew that it was harder for him to thrust inside of me but I didn't care. My orgasm hit me and I gasped. My fluids came gushing out and I could feel some sliding down my leg. A few more thrusts and Ryan was done for. His cum came rushing into me with a force that almost hurt. It was incredibly hot and warmed me up. He pulled out of me and I fell to land on the couch.

He sat down beside me and licked my face. I smiled and ruffled the fur on his head before forcing myself to get up. Fighting through the sudden exhaustion, I cleaned myself with the towel then told Ryan to watch the window in case someone tried to come inside. I went upstairs to change then came back downstairs to clean up the broken glass. I didn't know how I was going to fix the window before my parents came home so I just boarded it up with some planks of wood from the garage. By that time, my feet were dragging. I managed to spray some air freshener before I collapsed onto the couch. Ryan moved beside me and whimpered before moving his muzzle under my hand. I chuckled before moving over and patting the space beside me. He happily jumped up on the couch and snuggled in. Before passing out, I had only one thought.

**I don't regret anything.**

END

That's it for now! So what'd you guys think? Good, bad, nosebleed worthy? Review! Next chapter will be Veronica's graduation ceremony and the confrontation with her parents :) That outta be fun. Until next time,

Silverpelt


End file.
